


United In Sin City

by ninchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Chan is kind of a cottagecore lesbian, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dildos, Drinking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Felching, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Kissing, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Choking, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, Snowed In, Somnophilia, Switching, sad masturbation, sexual healing, therapeutic reality tv watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: Their eyes meet and then Seungmin’s flit lower, landing on Chan’s pretty lips and something in his chest begins to ache. Why does he…? Why does he want to kiss Chan all of a sudden?He quickly looks back up, feeling trapped, only to find Chan’s on his own. It would be so easy to just bend forward a little more. To just give in to that magnetic pull in his heart that urges him to just go for it.Seungmin catches himself last second, clearing his throat before helping Chan up by his hands and pulling his gloves back on. He has food to bury in the snow after all.OrChan and Seungmin accidentally marry each other in a drunken mistake. What follows are hard conversations, unpacking years of sexual tension, and awakening feelings that one of them never expected to have.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 212
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	United In Sin City

**Author's Note:**

> My work for prompt 84:
> 
> Best friends Person A and Person B wake up in Vegas married to one another, with no recollection of how it happened. Person A freaks out, while Person B has just accidentally married the guy they've been in love with for years. They fly back to their home town in pretty much awkward silence with the intent of sorting it out ASAP, but somehow end up snowed in together with no signal and nothing to do except actually communicate. Awkwardness obviously ensues, but so does the culmination of years of built up sexual tension. And, of course, the question: what next?
> 
> I couldn't put my whole being into this like I wanted to, because my mental health is playing mean games with me these days, but I hope you enjoy this anyway!

Las Vegas, Seungmin always thought, is supposed to be glamorous and glitter, shining lights and expensive suits, solely bought for gambling. People go there for their big escape, to celebrate and drink and forget all about their everyday lives, filled with mundane struggle.

It’s as if Las Vegas falls into the same category as Narnia or the Matrix, a differing reality with its very own set of rules and legends. But unlike those two, Vegas is available, close to some, a dream for others. But you _can_ go there. And you can be a part of the big legend, as well as make your own small one.

Seungmin travels to Vegas for Jeongin's twenty-first birthday, sponsored by his rich boyfriend Minho, and their even richer boyfriend Changbin. Despite knowing about the excessive alcohol intake, the excessive money spent in useless clubs, the excessive gambling, Seungmin goes there with little worry, just happy to meet up with his most favourite people.

He doesn’t even mind that Jisung and Felix book a stripper for Jeongin upon arrival, paid for by Changbin’s black credit card that they sneaked from him within the first five minutes.

No one really complains, of course. Why would you complain about pretty people dancing for them in great hotel rooms, free alcohol, and entrance to some of the most prestigious casinos that Minho’s and Changbin’s wallets enable?

Seungmin doesn’t even say a word when he’s abused to play a few rounds of poker – the only one of their group smart enough to win – with his friends whooping in the back. He stays relatively calm, even when a giant security guy comes up to their table and kindly asks them to leave the casino, a hand on the holster of his gun.

It’s really not Seungmin’s fault that counting cards is so easy, and on top of that, having seven very nice dudes cheer as if he just invented the concept of a pokerface every time he folds or drops some chips. It’s probably the biggest ego boost Seungmin had in _months_.

It’s after this point that things turn slightly… blurry.

Seungmin remembers that after getting kicked out of that casino, they grab a very luxurious bite of Five Guys at around eleven, of course all paid for by Changbin with his black credit card. It’s pretty great for seven out of the eight of them, because Five Guys is Quality written in caps in fast food terms.

But Changbin – after eating all the free peanuts he can get – decides Five Guys has too little pizzazz as well as booze, so they quickly finish up their grease-fest and move on to the small Chinese bar next door and drink what they can get. In hindsight, a very bad idea.

The last thing Seungmin remembers – even if only in shambles of bright neon lights and a smell reminiscent of middle school P.E. – is playing laser tag with a very big German family. He wishes he could say who won, but that memory is wiped from his brain, except for the weird hunch that it wasn’t the eight of them. Only the smile of a very blonde, very diabolical looking, middle-aged mom is engrained into his brain.

Now however, Seungmin finds himself wondering about what came _after_ that, as he wakes up with the headache of his life, and his knee throbbing more than that time he fell down a tree when he smoked a bit too much.

He lifts his right hand to touch his forehead, but something metallic stops him from moving as it digs sharply into his skin. The room is bright, way too bright, when Seungmin blinks his eyes open through a veil of muddy dreamsand.

The first thing he sees, is the golden and black art-deco inspired wall of Jeongin’s suite that he briefly saw the day before. The second thing is Hyunjin’s face, surprisingly awake, where he sits on a plush chair right opposite of where Seungmin is lying. He’s smiling wickedly, just like the German lady from Seungmin’s memory. There’s a hint of a sour taste finding its way up Seungmin’s oesophagus.

Trying to lift his arm again, Seungmin is reminded about the strange thing holding him capture, especially when he bumps against something warm and sticky. His eyes travel there, hangover-slow, and what he finds takes seconds to compute.

Hyunjin laughs, light and airy, and Seungmin wants to smack him. “Good morning, hubby!” He exclaims all cheerful, as if he didn’t have a long night. Well at least he didn’t drink – something about not wanting his face to be puffy – and Seungmin only wants to smack him even more for not stopping _him_.

He has enough trouble to decode what he is seeing, so the words only register a second later, but Seungmin’s throat is too dry to bring forth anything more than a croak, so he instead struggles to sit up. His hand is still captured, and only when he looks again, does Seungmin realize what is actually happening.

His left wrist is captured by a silver cuff, one half of a _handcuff_ , the other one firmly tightened around the veiny arm of the person lying next to him. His dry, black hair is sticking in all kinds of directions, and even with something orange wiped all over his face, he looks like a sweet angel as he sleeps.

Seungmin meddles on that thought only for half a second, because why in the _world_ is he handcuffed to Chan? And what the _hell_ does Hyunjin mean when he says ‘hubby’?

His restless shuffling must’ve disturbed Chan in his sleep, because with a giant yawn distorting his features, his eyes crack open and land directly on Seungmin. It’s intense, chilling Seungmin deep to his bones, because there’s a sudden joy in Chan’s eyes that he barely ever sees.

The next second however, Chan groans with a raspy voice and raises his hand in the same motion as Seungmin did earlier, to touch his aching head, but is stopped by their obvious predicament.

“What the fuck?” He says cutely and it makes Hyunjin laugh again, louder this time. It results in Chan looking at Hyunjin, and Seungmin tries his best to look like losing the intense gaze of his friend doesn’t affect him at all.

There’s a jingle in the air, a light metallic sound that makes Seungmin look over too. Next to Hyunjin’s unfairly pretty, and very not puffy face, he’s holding up a small silver keyring with two keys. The flicker of hope dies in Seungmin’s gut, when he sees the expression on the blonde's face. Pure diabolical joy.

“It sure is lovely to have a sober friend with you, don’t you two think?” Hyunjin asks rhetorically, twirling the keys around his finger like he isn’t holding his two friends' freedom in his own hand.

Chan groans and drops his hand, and with it Seungmin’s, back to the plush duvet they are laying on. “Hyunjin, care to explain?” he asks, followed by a rough cough. “Please?” He adds after a few seconds when Hyunjin only raises his brows.

“I’d much rather hear how much you two remember of all... _this_...”

Finally, Seungmin’s tongue feels wet enough to allow him to speak. “I’m not sure what you mean by _this,_ so I’d say not a whole lot.” Chan nods in enthusiastic approval.

On his chair, Hyunjin taps his chin and hums. “Okay, do you remember where we went after the fireworks?”

Seungmin’s and Chan’s eyes meet. “We saw _fireworks_?” They groan in unison, making Hyunjin roll his eyes at them.

“Okay,” he says with a sigh. “So you want to tell me you don’t remember how they nearly arrested Jisung? Were you two really that shitfaced?”

“They arrested... are you sure we are talking about the same night?” Chan chimes and Hyunjin sends him one of his _you better stop talking right now_ glares, that immediately shuts Chan up.

“ _Damn_ you two must have the hangover of your lives after drinking enough to completely wipe out most of the night,” Hyunjin says in faux pensiveness. “Good thing the chapel did not care whatsoever if you two were sober when signing the papers.”

Perking up, Seungmin says, “Chapel?” at the same time as Chan goes, “What papers?”, earning them another one of those expressions that shows them they should know what’s up, but instead only works as a reminder of their failing memories.

Hyunjin finally stands up and throws the key somewhere between them on the plush bed. He walks over to a golden dresser and picks up a light blue folder that he hands Seungmin. He let’s go of it reluctantly and turns to the door with a sigh.

“You two will have a _lot_ to talk about,” he says with a hint of pity in his eyes. “The birthday boy and his paypigs are leaving at one, Jisung and I are leaving at two. There’s a shuttle to the airport for you and Felix at four. Please just resolve this quickly, or keep it for your flight, okay? We want to spend some time with our friends that they _will_ remember...”

He leaves just like that, slamming the door a tad too loudly and making Seungmin’s brain bounce in his skull. For a second, he’s almost paralyzed by the sound, only realizing that Chan is fiddling with the keys for the handcuffs when Seungmin’s hand is grabbed gently and turned to give Chan better access.

He rubs his wrist when it’s freed, hoping the red mark won’t last too long as Chan opens his own cuff, alarmingly pink in the face but Seungmin guesses that must be because of dehydration. The room turns a little when he stands up, so he guesses he’s not all that far off that notion.

The blue folder Hyunjin handed him slides off the bed when Chan stands up too, making them groan in unison, which would bring a smile to Seungmin’s face at their dumb best friend/ soulmate/ twin behaviour, but his head pounds a bit too bad to actually bring forth a pretty smile.

Chan seems to think faster for once and promptly drops to the floor in front of the small fridge under the desk on the other wall, grabbing a bottle of water for himself and throwing another at Seungmin that only hits him on his arm and then rolls under the bed.

Groaning once more – maybe it’s a sign he’s getting older too – Seungmin decides to ignore it and instead slides down the side of the bed and makes grabby hands for Chan to grab him another bottle, which the older rolls over to him.

It’s some unnecessarily expensive high-end water, but they don’t have to pay, so Seungmin opens the cap and chucks down nearly two thirds of the bottle in one big swig. Immediately his eyesight feels more stable and his headache lessens in intensity.

Chan almost moans when he takes a sip of his own, the sound close to offensive to Seungmin’s vulnerable ears, but also stirring something inside of him that would be pleasant on other days, but only spurs on nausea when hungover.

He takes another sip of water before dropping his hand, hoping to stop his stomach from churning and rebelling against its contents. His fingers come in contact with the folder, reminding him of the mystery surrounding it and Hyunjin’s strange behaviour.

He plops the almost empty bottle between his thighs and grabs the folder, flipping it open to reveal a beige piece of paper with ornate pink designs in the corners. The document is written in a cheesy cursive font that takes way too long to process in Seungmin’s brain. When it finally does, he has to read over it a few times.

_Certificate of Marriage_

_This is to certify that_

Chrischan BaNG  _and_ Kim Seungman

_were united in marriage_

_at_ Rainbow Chapel Las Vegas

_on the_ 9th _day of_ February

_Officiated by_ Marianne Smith

Yes. Absolutely not. Seungmin’s stomach kind of rebels again and a thin sheen of sweat settles over his brow. He picks the paper up, just to check if there’s a joke printed on the back, anything to signal that this is not truly _official_. But sure enough, underneath are more documents, and those are actually stamped and signed. Seungmin isn’t a juristic professional but this sure as hell looks real.

 _Oh fuck_.

“What is that anyway?” Chan asks, leaning against the mini fridge and looking at Seungmin with something similar to an amused grin. “A marriage certificate?” He laughs then, that breathy cackling thing that he does when he thinks he’s being absolutely _hilarious_.

Seungmin kind of wants to punch him.

He doesn’t answer, instead just reads the line _united in marriage_ over and over again. He desperately tries to remember how it could’ve possibly come to that, how his memory could simply black out after playing laser tag and then ignore as important a thing as getting fucking _married_.

Chan only seems to be amused by his own joke for a few more seconds and until he sees absolute horror settle over Seungmin’s features. “Please say sike, Seungmin.”

-

For the sake of a Happy Friendship Time, Chan and Seungmin try their best to ignore the issue at hand until they’ll be alone. Coming back to their shared hotel room – which is a lot less luxurious than Jeongin’s, but hey, they weren’t the ones paying for it – to pack their things is… well, awkward.

Chan showers first and even though Seungmin has seen him shirtless countless of times, he feels weirdly strange when Chan grabs clothes from his luggage, only a towel around his hips. It’s like there is an intimacy between them that wasn’t there before, brought upon by a fucking _certificate_.

The younger turns away in lieu of grabbing a fresh set of clothes from his own suitcase, before taking a shower himself. The hot water that usual calms him so easily does nothing to stop his mind from overthinking about what must’ve happened the night before.

Meeting up with the others for breakfast is, unsurprisingly so, even more awkward than just being by themselves in loaded silence. Snickering laughter and teasing jokes are made throughout the whole meal, mostly by Changbin, who acts like he’s the most hilarious person to ever graze the earth with his presence.

Seungmin shuts him up with a single, “At least we managed to do what you’ve been too scared of for over half a year.” Jeongin and Minho simultaneously look at Changbin, and that’s how that certain topic is shut off.

They start to talk about their memories from last night, and the ones they can’t remember. About things so wild Seungmin and Chan can’t believe they possibly forgot about them, and others they are glad have slipped their mind.

Of course they talk about future plans too, about work and uni and all things in between. Playfully fighting about when to meet up as a group next, where to go and what to do. There are always these plans between them, that probably won’t happen in the end.

Once the others leave under almost tearful goodbyes, Felix takes it upon himself to cheer Chan and Seungmin up when they wait for their shuttle. He spews anecdotes from when he dated Chan and then Seungmin and how they can both call themselves lucky with what they involuntarily agreed to.

Despite the Vegas heat, the tension stays icy, so he tries his best to steer off the topic completely on the way to the airport. Felix is scrolling through his phone, hoping for a topic to come up that will bring some fruitful conversation to life. It comes with a dinging notification from his emergency app.

“Oh my _gosh_ ,” Felix says immediately, clicking on it and scanning over the warning before turning the screen to Chan and Seungmin next to him. “Your airplane better flies fast, there’s a fricking _blizzard_ on its way.”

With widening eyes, Chan takes the phone and zooms in on the map that displays the possible path of the storm. Of course, because the universe must love to play tricks on them, Seungmin’s and his hometown lays right in the middle of its journey.

Peeking over Chan’s back, Seungmin reads over the warnings quickly. “Holy shit, do you think we’ll even get home?” He asks, resting his chin on Chan’s shoulder which totally doesn’t make the older’s heart beat like crazy.

“It says flights aren’t cancelled yet, so we might get lucky,” Chan answers, swallowing thickly when Seungmin sighs into his shirt. “I’m just worried if public transport will even go for you to get home from the airport.”

“I can always take a cab,” Seungmin says thoughtfully. “Or you drive me home, if it’s really that serious.”

Felix gasps. “You should definitely do that, Channie, it will give you two at least a little bit more time to… to figure things out.” He nearly winks, Seungmin can see it in the way Felix’ eye twitches and he really wants to steal his Nintendo DS as a punishment.

The three of them part when they arrive at the airport, and Felix rushes off to a completely different area than Chan and Seungmin. Only the younger has luggage to claim, but Chan still follows him there, a never-leaving, looming presence, like a giant, pensive puppy.

Seungmin is slightly annoyed by it, would love to finally get some time to _think_ , but he doesn’t tell Chan to leave him alone. They’re both in this after all, and if this is what Chan needs, then so be it.

Standing in the queue for security is even more awkward, with all people surrounding them chattering in their little groups and Seungmin and Chan just… stand, not much distance between them but also no words.

There’s only one person left in front of him, when Seungmin turns around. “Maybe it’s a prank, you know?” He says, nearly convincing himself. “Maybe they all played a prank on us.”

With a blush lighting up his cheeks, Chan looks at the floor. “Seungmin, I don’t think-“

“Next one please,” the voice of the security person interrupts them, and Seungmin walks away without another word.

They grab some overprized airport pizza after, sitting at their gate and munching away in silence. Seungmin tries his hardest to seem occupied when he’s done, so Chan won’t even get an opening to talk to him, but somehow he does, five minutes before boarding begins.

“Seungmin, if it’s this horrible for you, I’m sure your mom knows a lawyer or someone who can help us figure it out,” he says, trying to sound as calming as possible, but when Seungmin looks at him with pure fury in his eyes, Chan knows he fucked up.

“What do you mean, _if it’s this horrible for you_?” He says, loud enough for a few people to turn their heads towards them. “It’s fucking _bad_ Chan. We are _married_ and not even in love. I don’t even think I ever _wanted_ to get married.”

It hits Chan harder than he’d like to admit, his throat feeling awfully tight at Seungmin’s words. He was realistic enough to not believe that his dumb crush on his best friend will ever work out, but hearing it so clearly, that Seungmin isn’t in love with him, pulls the rug out under his feet.

He stays quiet, too hurt to answer and also not knowing _what_ to answer. There’s nothing he could say to fix this.

“Besides that,” Seungmin adds after a minute passes, his voice quieter and just for Chan to hear. “I don’t think my mom will be exhilarated to hear that we got married.”

Chan forces a smile onto his face. “Oh come on, she’s been thinking that we’re a couple for years anyway.” He jokes, his voice sounding robotic and not humorous in the slightest.

Seungmin turns his head and looks at Chan like he just killed a person right in front of him.

“Yes, but we _aren’t_ a couple, Chan.” With that, he puts his headphones in and ignores Chan for the rest of the waiting time. He hopes Chan doesn’t notice that he’s not really listening to music, and that his hands are shaking.

Once they’re finally seated on the plane and the engines are started, the pilot greets the passengers with a depressed sounding, “Let’s hope we even get permission to land, that storm is a mean one.”

Thankfully, they do, and the flight passes in nothing but silence between Chan and Seungmin, until they land at the airport and a thin layer of snow is coating streets and buildings. Despite a protesting Chan, Seungmin makes his way to the bus station of the airport, only to find it completely empty, the signs reading _Storm warning – busses cancelled until further notice_.

With an annoyed groan and cheeks flushed from the cold, Seungmin walks to where usually rows upon rows of cabs and shuttles are waiting, only finding a single car left. Seungmin doesn’t even care if he has to pay hundreds of dollars at this point, he just wants to finally get home.

When he tells the cab driver his address, the man laughs at him.

“My boy, the blizzard already wreaks havoc there, I can’t drive any further than Spring Gardens.”

Trying to swallow his frustrated anger, Seungmin raises his brows. “Spring Gardens? That’s not even close to the city-“

“Seungmin,” a soothing voice says from behind him, a soft touch to his arm pulling him back. The younger jerks away from Chan’s hand. “My car was made for this weather. I’ll drive you home, okay?”

“No,” Seungmin answers quickly, turning towards Chan. “I-I just want to get home and be alone, is that too much to ask?” There are tears gathering on his lash line and Seungmin wipes them away angrily.

“I’ll keep quiet until you’re home,” Chan promises, ignoring the urge to reach out and engulf Seungmin in a hug. “Come on, let’s not waste more time, the storm will only get worse.”

Albeit grumbly, Seungmin follows Chan to the parking deck, even letting him carry his suitcase because he won’t ever pass upon an opportunity to not have to use his muscles.

Chan’s car is this big, yellow thing with absolutely monstrous tires that should probably only drive through national parks and desserts, not cities. It’s just the right thing for the weather, the thick layer of snow laying on the streets only getting worse the closer they get to the city.

“I hope you have food at home,” Chan says after minutes filled with pure silence. “Stores all seem to be closed.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “You promised to stay quiet, remember?” He only says.

Despite his words, Chan can’t help but smile a little. “So you don’t?”

A witty response already on his lips, Seungmin grips the edges of his seat when Chan turns a corner and _slides_ onto the other lane. Nearly no one else is out driving, so they’re safe, but his heart hammers in his chest anyway.

Chan slows down even more, the wind suddenly picking up and making it nearly impossible to see much else than snowy gushes.

“Seungmin, I want to be real, I don’t think we’ll make it to your place,” he says earnestly, gripping the steering wheel as he tries to stay on the road. “It wasn’t this bad a few miles back, so maybe we can get to my house at least somewhat safely.”

“I-“ Seungmin begins, wanting to object, but he’s interrupted by his own gasp when the car is hit by another gush of wind and sways from side to side. “O-okay, you’re right.”

A sigh of relief leaves Chan and he drives into the next best parking lot to turn around. They don’t leave the blizzard behind completely, of course not, but the further they get from the centre and closer to the outskirts, where Chan lives, it gets easier to drive.

“I even have food at home,” he says when he can see more than just a metre out of the window. “Got an emergency stack for times just like these.”

Seungmin wants to groan, but something warm blooms in his chest, a fondness at Chan’s shenanigans. He hopes the other is too occupied with concentrating on driving, to see the smile on his face.

“Of course you do,” he mumbles.

-

Chan lives in a house that’s more outside of the city than in, more in a forest than by a street. He inherited it from a distant relative and gave it a complete makeover with the help of his friends just a few years earlier.

It’s this tiny shack, half made up of wood and half of stone. One wouldn’t even believe he has functioning water and electricity, but it works just as well as it does in Seungmin’s complex. He even has a generator, which Seungmin can’t say his building does, after a storm a few months earlier forced him to live in darkness and with rotting food when electricity went out for nearly a week.

Chan happily used his generator and lived on like nothing was wrong at all. Seungmin was just slightly jealous. They even made a promise back then, that for the next storm he’ll spend the time at Chan’s house. Oh, the sweet irony of their situation.

If it was summer, wildflowers would bloom high next to the cobblestone path that leads away from the road and to the forest. You could see all kinds of vegetables grow in Chan’s garden and apples hang in bulk off the trees behind his house.

But now, even his monstrosity of a car has troubles making it over the thick layer of snow, coming to a halt just outside of the front door with a noise that sounds close to a sigh. Chan pulls his hood deep over his face and pats the front of the car a few times, praising it quietly.

Seungmin _hates_ him. Good _god_ , what is he so corny for?

He finds himself stroking the side mirror of the car anyway, stopping himself before Chan is able to see. They’re still nowhere near peaceful ground. This is just a means to make do in trying times, and Seungmin still wants time to just settle, with himself and his past drunk decision-making.

Inside, Chan’s house is cosy and in a way eclectic. There’s still furniture from the past owner, still carved doors and dark woods everywhere, but there’s also a giant TV and a foosball table. There’s a soft faux-fur rug in front of a fireplace, where before a real one was, that nearly made Felix cry when he saw it for the first time when they cleaned the house out.

The heating is still working and Seungmin plants himself onto the couch while Chan takes a shower, coming back in a giant hoodie and fleece Hello Kitty sleeping pants. Seungmin gifted him these pants when they went to Puroland on their Japan trip when they were eighteen. To see Chan in it after all these years makes Seungmin’s chest feel tight in a strange way.

Seungmin only really brought clothes with Vegas in mind, meaning shorts and airy shirts, only one pair of jeans and his winter coat for the travel to and back from the airport. Showering the grime of the day off warms him up and gives him time to think, but slipping into the same jeans and the only long-sleeve shirt he took with him evaporates all cosiness he acquired.

When he comes out of the bathroom, Chan is nowhere to be seen, the closed door of his bedroom the only clue to his whereabouts. Seungmin is glad he gets some space for himself, finally, but it still feels weird to be in Chan’s space on his own.

When he walks over to the couch, one of Chan’s big, solid black hoodies is laying over the armrest, another pair of fluffy, fleecy pants underneath and thick, bundled up socks. Seungmin can’t help but smile to himself.

He settles down on the couch in Chan’s clothes, breathes in the familiar scent of his laundry detergent and starts a marathon of _Say Yes to the Dress_ , which might seem somewhat ironic… or counterproductive, but he needs the mindlessness of it to collect his thoughts.

What he comes to, after two hours of saying yes to dresses and immersed thinking, is that sadly, Chan is right, and he definitely should ask him mom if she knows any lawyers that could help them out. The second thing is, that because they were drunk out of their minds, the document can’t possibly be legally binding. It’s the only hope Seungmin found.

It’s completely dark out, only bursts of white lighting up the night, when Chan shuffles out of his room quietly and makes his way to the kitchen. He puts a kettle of water onto the stove, fetches two cups without even asking Seungmin, and keeps his mouth shut.

Okay, maybe Seungmin doesn’t hate him after all.

The only thing Chan says is, “Ravioli okay?” in a weird half question that Seungmin answers with a nod, watching Chan disappear in his tiny pantry to come back out with a can of the cheapest ravioli Seungmin has ever seen.

Chan also gets a small jar of something else and adds it into the pot when he heats the pasta up and a delicious smell travels through the air. At some point – silently so – Seungmin stands up to carry the two mugs of peppermint tea to the couch table, the herbs dried and from Chan’s garden.

They then sit down and watch TV together, steaming bowls of ravioli with what appears to be dried tomatoes on their laps. It’s a surprisingly nice late evening for the circumstances, even though Seungmin can feel how tense Chan is, yet still keeping his mouth firmly shut.

It is awkward, definitely, and Seungmin knows Chan hates it just as much as he does, because they’re best friends. They work together, exceedingly well if you ask Seungmin, and this tension is something unusual that neither of the two know how to deal with.

“I’m going to ask mom for help, like you said,” Seungmin says, before taking a first big spoon of the scorching ravioli. It’s surprisingly flavourful, thanks to Chan’s dried produce. “And I’m sorry about being so harsh earlier.”

Chan doesn’t look away from the TV, where Chelsey is trying on a horrible mermaid style dress.

“I’m sorry too, for acting like this isn’t a problem,” he answers, voice cold. “I realize you’re not in love with me and that this isn’t just some small thing to joke about.” It’s a slip-up, really, because his words insinuate that while Seungmin might not be in love with him, the other way around might as well be perfectly possible.

Of course Seungmin catches on, and Chan knows he does, by the way the younger’s eyes don’t leave his face for minutes. But like the incredibly smart, absolute genius that Seungmin is, he knows it’s not the right time to comment on it. So he doesn’t.

They finish their late dinner in silence and turn up the heating some more before going to bed. Chan gets his spare blanket and carries it to his bedroom, fetching his usual one for Seungmin. It’s thicker and warmer, but Seungmin doesn’t need to know Chan is swapping them out like this to keep the younger warm.

Melting against the couch, Seungmin leaves the TV on, to distract from the scary sounds of the storm outside of the house. He pulls the blanket up over his face and breathes in deeply, the pure scent of Chan filling his nose, that is so incredibly familiar.

-

Seungmin wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone saying yes to a dress, and the door of Chan’s bedroom creaking open. Before he can even blink his eyes open, a shudder runs over his whole body and his teeth begin to clatter. It’s _cold_.

Chan groans and then a weight is plastered over Seungmin’s body. “Heating’s out,” the older just says, voice rough from sleep and sending another shiver down Seungmin’s spine, this one not prompted by the temperature.

Somehow huddling into the space between Seungmin’s back and the couch, the younger can feel just how _freezing_ Chan’s body is.

“What the fuck, Channie, you’re like an ice block,” he says, shuffling a few centimetres away to give Chan more space. The older begins to protest but then Seungmin speaks up once more. “At least come under the blanket so we can warm each other up.”

With a surprised yet happy noise, Chan immediately does just that, curling himself around Seungmin’s frame before pulling the blanket over them both. Seungmin presses himself back against him to not fall off of the couch, his breath hitching when Chan’s arms wrap around him and icy fingers curl over his stomach, where the hoodie has ridden up. 

“I don’t think I can sleep anytime soon,” Chan mumbles into the thick fabric, pressing his face against it to warm himself up.

“Electricity is still going, so we can keep watching TV.”

Chan hums and grabs one of his many throw pillows – the one he fetches still a leftover from Christmas, with a decorated tree on it – to elevate his head, now able to look over Seungmin’s shoulder and watch a mother cry at the sight of her daughter.

Seungmin grabs his phone from the table, wincing at the time and slowly going through his notifications. He has twenty-five messages from Changbin which is strange, but he checks all of his other ones first before tending to what he’s sure will be an absolute mess.

Twenty-four of Changbin’s messages appear to be a mix of emojis and _Seungmin look at your phone, Seungmin where are you, Seungmin get your skinny ass over here you have to see this_. At the end of it all, two videos are waiting, and the first thumbnail alone is enough to make him gulp heavily.

It’s a blurred image of what appear to be white chairs and Chan in the outfit from the night before, walking down between them, a blur of white on his head that looks very much like a fucking _veil_.

“ _Uhh_ , Channie, did you get the same texts from Changbin that I just did?” Seungmin asks, not yet opening the videos. He can feel his friend stiffen behind him. 

Chan did in fact get the same texts – he can see as much over Seungmin’s shoulders. He got them earlier, when he was still freezing to death in his own bed. With dread, Chan realizes that _he_ is probably the reason why Seungmin got the same videos sent to him in the first place, because the older begged pathetically for Changbin to simply delete the videos and never let Seungmin see them.

“ _Haha_ ,” he laughs fakely, his voice quivering with fear. “What text?”

Seungmin turns a bit, so they can both easily see the phone screen. “This?”

Before Chan can stop him, Seungmin clicks on the video and it starts automatically, showing a messy focus when Changbin must’ve set up the camera in his drunken state. There’s the wobbly image of the thumbnail, of Chan walking down a row of chairs with a veil on his head and a dumb grin on his face.

A hand reaches in front of the camera and takes it, the focus immediately stabilizing on the scene. It must be Hyunjin filming, none of the others even close to sober enough to hold the phone straight.

Chan is swaying his way down the isle and towards the front of a room loosely decorated to mirror a chapel. Seungmin is standing at the end of it nearly breaking out in laughter when he watches Chan make his way towards him.

Their friends cheer in the background when he finally arrives and grabs Seungmin’s hands, not for the romantic look of it, but rather to not fall over. Jisung is growling the wedding march in the background.

A small woman begins to recite something that isn’t audible over the _music_ , if one can even call it that, and Chan smiles happily at Seungmin like he’s his whole world, the whole time. It might be a bit too true and Seungmin definitely gets a gist of it, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he watches on.

When the woman tells them to put the rings on one another, Jeongin comes stumbling forward, holding out an item very familiar to Seungmin and Chan, the handcuffs they woke up in that morning.

“’s the only ring we found,” he yells at them, followed by giggles. “A great analogy for marriage…”

It’s Minho who pulls Jeongin away and back towards the rows of chairs, to give Seungmin and Chan space to follow the lady’s request of putting rings on each other.

“I love you,” Chan says, followed by a hiccup, before he clicks one side of the cuffs tight around Seungmin’s wrist. On the couch, he presses himself as far back into the pillows as possible.

In the video, Seungmin laughs and does the same around Chan’s arm, struggling to fasten the cuff. “Damn, who _made_ these things?” He asks, very romantic.

“You may kiss the groom,” the woman says after a second where Chan looks like he might fall over from smiling so wide at Seungmin.

They actually do kiss, surprising them both where they’re watching on the couch. It’s just a peck, surprisingly precise on the lips given their drunken states. The video cuts off then.

Seungmin and Chan lay in silence for a few seconds, before the younger clears his throat. “ _Uh_ , yeah, there’s another one.”

He clicks play and finds their friend group in a change of scenery, back in Jeongin’s luxurious hotel suite. Seungmin is sitting sideways on Chan’s lap, the two still cuffed together of course, making smalltalk with Felix while Chan is running a hand over his cheek in soft strokes.

“Look at them,” Jisung slurs loudly behind the camera. “As if they were married for years, right Hyuni?”

Hyunjin agrees and just zooms in closer on Chan’s face, his complete infatuation visible in the way he looks at Seungmin with sparkling eyes. “Kiss me,” he says softly, but somehow the phone picks it up in the video.

Seungmin stops his conversation about uncircumcised penises with Felix and looks at Chan in surprise. He smiles softly and slowly moves in, Chan’s eyes widening comically. Right before their lips meet, Seungmin turns his head to the side and blows a raspberry on Chan’s neck.

“I’ll throw up in your mouth if you’re not careful,” he giggles there and suddenly Changbin is on the bed, prying the two apart.

“This room was expensive, don’t you fucking _dare_ do some kinky shit like-“ the video cuts off in the middle of his sentence, and Seungmin lowers the phone quietly, feeling strange being cuddled so close to Chan after watching what happened the night before.

“What… was that?” He asks, his voice tinged with a hint of anger? Fear? Embarrassment? Chan isn’t quite sure.

The older begs for some kind of higher force to just open up the ground and swallow him whole, but it doesn’t come. “I… I don’t know, I guess I was pretty drunk.” He follows it up with another hollow, fake laugh.

“Chan,” Seungmin says with pure sincerity. “We both know you’re really honest when you’re shitfaced. And we also know you’re horrible at lying when you’re sober…”

Chan takes a deep breath and pulls his fingers away from where he’s warming them up on Seungmin’s skin, getting at least _some_ kind of distance between them. “In the morning we should look if busses are running again,” he says, hoping to sound as nonchalant as he wants to. He just has to escape the topic. He can’t possibly lose his best friend to something dumb like a crush and a drunken wedding.

It’s at that moment, that the universe finally listens to him and the TV turns black with a suddenness that makes Seungmin nearly jump out of his skin.

“Electricity is out,” the younger states the obvious. “Let’s try to sleep.”

-

When they wake up, it’s so cold inside of the house, that they have to put their winter coats on, even inside. The storm settled somewhat, here and there even some blue of the sky peeks through the clouds and illuminates the mess it left behind, metres upon metres of snow.

Since the electricity is still out and the generator is buried under the snow, Seungmin and Chan decide to busy themselves by getting all things out of the freezer and fridge and putting them outside into the snow, so they won’t go off. Seungmin had that experience once and he certainly doesn’t need it again.

They’re not talking, not about the storm, not about the videos. They’re just working in awkward silence and Seungmin tries to convince himself that it will be okay, that despite them having met an obvious hiccup in their friendship it will be okay.

The worst thing is, that he can’t even be _mad_ at Chan. Because Chan is just trying to keep them as safe and as warm as possible.

What makes Seungmin feel even more ridiculous, is that Chan is prepared in a way only parents of quadruples or kindergarten teachers should be. Yet he’s neither of those. He always packs extra snacks for any trips they make, always makes sure everyone is hydrated. He makes sure everyone is fine and has a good time and Seungmin wants to _hate_ him for his stupid ways, but it’s impossible to.

Chan has a whole ass hut built for his firewood. Correction, he built the whole thing _himself_ , perfectly fitted against the side of his house and it only makes Seungmin feel slightly annoyed that he even has self-made _crates_ to carry the wood inside, enough to heat up the fireplace for a good week.

Seungmin is annoyed because he can’t possibly be married to someone this… this _responsible_.

 _He’s_ the responsible one for fucks sake. Has always been and always planned to be, but here he is, relying on Chan to get him through the blizzard and the other is just… well, a whole lot of Chan.

Cursing his past drunk self for getting into this mess, Seungmin buries a bag of frozen peas in the snow, next to what he already put there. He’s bent over to really be able to make a nice outdoor freezer that they’ll be able to find again, without needing the snow to melt away completely.

Chan is walking by with another crate of wood, just quickly looking over at his friend. It distracts him for a second too long, and he slips in the snow, dropping the crate filled with wood to the side, and planting himself ass-first on the ground.

Seungmin is by his side in a second, kneeling next to him to check on Chan and see if he’s hurt. The older is rubbing his wrist and Seungmin pulls his gloves off, soft fingers turning Chan’s hand and pushing his sleeve up to see if he can find something.

There are no weird knobs, no bones sticking out, no bruises or anything showing that Chan hurt himself. He still keeps his hand wrapped around Chan’s wrist safely, before looking at the other’s face.

Chan’s heart is beating hard enough to drown out all sounds around them and he hopes Seungmin won’t be able to feel it pulse through his veins. Their eyes meet and with an intensity hard enough to make him choke, all sounds come back to him in tenfold.

Seungmin’s breathing, the echo of wind in the trees, the rustling of Seungmin’s clothes when he brings his other hand to his mouth and pulls the glove off, bending forward to gently trace a finger over Chan’s cheek.

Their eyes meet and then Seungmin’s flit lower, landing on Chan’s pretty lips and something in his chest begins to _ache_. Why does he…? Why does he want to kiss Chan all of a sudden?

He quickly looks back up, feeling trapped, only to find Chan’s on his own. It would be so easy to just bend forward a little more. To just give in to that magnetic pull in his heart that urges him to just _go for it_.

Seungmin catches himself last second, clearing his throat before helping Chan up by his hands and pulling his gloves back on. He has food to bury in the snow after all.

-

Chan has candles that he made himself. Chan has _candles_. That he made _himself_. Seungmin hates that he feels so soft when Chan places them all over the living room in the evening.

The fire is crackling soothingly in the fireplace under the TV, warming the whole room up and making Seungmin feel sleepy and cosy, like he’s at home when in reality he’s not. The urge to be alone, to be in his own space leaves him slowly but surely.

It’s scary how much he _doesn’t_ want to leave Chan, if he’s being honest.

They play games over the course of the evening, a bit of monopoly until Chan gets a tiny bit too frustrated by Seungmin being lucky _and_ good with money. He huffs cutely until Seungmin gives in, feeling his heart hurt at the sight of Chan’s pout. Something is seriously wrong with him.

After that, they write down random words for each other before trying to spin stories out of them, even if things like _wage gap_ are followed by _unicycle_. Sat on the couch, it’s easy to pass time like this, their legs touching under the blanket they slept under the night before.

It’s warm, hot even, but Seungmin doesn’t want to pull his leg away. He goes even further and pushes his hand under the blanket, placing it on Chan’s thigh to draw small doodles on his Hello Kitty pants.

He can physically feel the other’s muscles tighten under his touch, Chan’s fingers trembling when he brings them down to gently run over Seungmin’s back. It’s not like they’ve never done something like this before – hell, they accidentally booked a couple’s massage before – but simultaneously it’s like _nothing_ they did before.

Seungmin turns his head and looks at Chan, at his best friend and husband and Chan looks right back, pure unguarded want and emotion in his eyes. Reaching out with his free hand, Seungmin laces the fingers of their unoccupied hands together.

He looks at their hands, how they fit together nicely, even though his fingers are longer than Chan’s. They’re so different, Chan with scratches and bruised knuckles from his boxing lessons and hard work, Seungmin’s rough on his fingertips from playing guitar or piano almost every day.

Deep in his heart, Seungmin knows that when he looks up and into Chan’s eyes, something will have changed. He doesn’t know how, or why, or even when, but it certainly couldn’t have happened over the course of barely two days. It was there before, slowly growing over years of deep friendship.

Candlelight is flickering on the walls, drawing magical shadows onto Chan’s skin when Seungmin slowly drags his gaze upwards. Maybe he’s ready, he thinks, even if he doesn’t feel like it in the slightest. He knows though, that even if he’d fall, Chan will be there to catch him.

When their eyes meet, it’s as if matter and time shatter altogether along with that barricade that involuntarily built itself between them since they woke up cuffed together.

Seungmin moves before he can even feel the way the blanket slips off them. His hand stays laced together with Chan’s, only pulling apart to find a more comfortable position when he climbs over the older.

He fits so well on Chan’s lap, with both legs on his sides and one of the other’s hands coming to rest on his waist, sliding underneath his hoodie to touch bare skin. It might sound dumb because realistically Seungmin would fit well on most laps, but this just feels like it’s made to be, now that it happens so purposefully.

The younger brings his free hand up to Chan’s chest, following it with his eyes as he travels upwards, pressing down over his collar bones and curling around his neck, his thumb gently swiping over Chan’s Adams apple, making him gasp quietly.

Seungmin continues his way up over Chan’s jaw, soft fingers tracing the lines of his eyebrows and nose as if he’s mapping his face, internalizing it again for the first time. Chan is looking up at him wide-eyed, his mouth parted and Seungmin can’t help but trace his thumb over the plush flesh of his bottom lip, pulling it down to watch it bounce back in place.

They keep steady eye contact while Seungmin bends forward, draping his body against Chan’s in a way that has his toes curl. He’s so solid underneath him, so _real_. They’re really doing this. _He’s_ really doing this.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Chan’s familiar ones is like a constant affirmation of _I want this too_. Chan could stop him with a single look away, one word. They’ve already broken most of their walls down for each other, one more wouldn’t drive them apart further, right?

Air hits Seungmin’s face in shuddering huffs, tasting of peppermint tea purposed from Chan’s garden. He wonders if Chan can smell him too like this, or if he’ll be able to taste the frozen meal from their dinner. Oh god, Seungmin really hopes he won’t.

It all stops mattering when they’re mere inches apart and Chan’s eyes fall closed, not a denial of Seungmin’s closeness but an invitation for more. Seungmin answers it quickly, closing his eyes to concentrate solely on feeling.

He knows he kissed Chan before, that peck during their wedding, but he doesn’t even _remember_ that. Seungmin doesn’t really mind that, when their lips touch and it feels so much better than whatever their drunken shenanigans could’ve ever felt like.

Chan is more responsive than he could’ve ever wished for, his fingers tightening on Seungmin’s waist and around his own, breath hitching so Seungmin can feel it against his lips and swallow it down. It’s embarrassing how much he _feels_ , when they’re barely learning how to fit their lips together in a way that works and he already has to moan, just a sigh in his throat really, but embarrassing nevertheless.

Wrapping his arm tighter around Seungmin, Chan shows him that he doesn’t mind, opening his mouth a bit to let out a sound of his own, their lips dragging against another slowly and without much planning. Perfect.

Seungmin’s hand has stilled on Chan’s cheek, tingling from the way endorphins are erupting throughout his bloodstream and prompting it into motion. It’s just an experiment when he allows his thumb to trace into the space their mouths are occupying, bumping into his own bottom lip before sliding further.

Stopping, Seungmin opens his mouth just slightly, Chan following his movements like a mirror image. He pushes his thumb into the open space between their lips, not even sure what he’s doing before Chan swipes his tongue over the digit wetly.

It makes the younger shudder in Chan’s grip, his own tongue lapping over the other side of his thumb, over his nail in a way that feels a tiny bit strange but not at all bad with Chan’s tongue on the other side.

They meet sometimes too, wetly and with Seungmin’s thumb in the way, but it’s still intense, intimate with how they’re touching _everywhere_. Seungmin doesn’t think he kissed someone with this much intent in a long time. It feels good, way too good.

Retracting his thumb slowly, Seungmin wipes the wetness over Chan’s cheek, really just to tease him a little, but instead he finds that Chan _likes_ it, when he truly moans into his mouth. Seungmin uses the opportunity to truly swipe his tongue over Chan’s.

For what they’re doing it feels shy and emotional, like they’re both sharing parts of each other that weren’t existent in their friendship before. He has to pull back at some point even, his throat feeling tight from an onslaught of feelings.

Chan looks up at him with the softest of gazes, untangling his fingers from Seungmin’s to softly push his hair out of his face. “You’re so pretty, Seungmin,” he breathes, licking his lips to chase a last taste of the younger.

Smiling, Seungmin hopes his burning cheeks aren’t too visible in the candlelit room. “Chan, you’re one of the most beautiful people I ever met.” He told him before, many times, but this time Chan doesn’t just squeal and blush, no, he bends forward to hide his face in Seungmin’s chest, giggling into the fabric.

When he abruptly stops and looks up again it’s with something darker in his eyes. He pulls Seungmin against him tightly, arms wrapped around him and sliding under his hoodie. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he whispers and thankfully he doesn’t force Seungmin to answer because he pulls him into another kiss.

This one is more intense from the get-go, spurred on from Chan by what Seungmin hopes is desperation and by himself to fight the stinging guilt that bubbles up in his guts. Because he didn’t want Chan all that time the other wanted him. Really, Seungmin doesn’t even deserve to get Chan like this.

Chan doesn’t notice Seungmin’s inner turmoil, slowly bringing one hand up under his shirt, feeling the knobs of his spine stand out starkly with how he’s bent over. The other slips underneath Seungmin’s waistband, just experimentally, but Seungmin reaches behind himself to push it down further and until Chan grabs the meat of his ass.

Gasping into the kiss, Seungmin presses back to show Chan that he _likes_ it. A lot. Chan is almost frantically answering his movements, sighing and moaning into the kiss so cutely Seungmin has to hold back from smiling.

Only when Chan lightens his grip on Seungmin’s skin and slowly traces his fingers further in do they part, Seungmin arching his back with a gasp to give Chan more space to move. The very tip of his index finger just barely grazes over Seungmin’s rim when the younger pulls back harshly.

“I didn’t shower yet,” he says breathless, feeling embarrassed at only remembering now.

A ghost of something sad hushes over Chan’s features before an icy smile settles on his lips. He pulls both hands away from Seungmin and pushes him back softly. “Maybe I should… get ready for bed…”

It’s like a punch to Seungmin’s guts. Maybe he overestimated Chan’s eagerness after all. Maybe he doesn’t even want him, and this is all just one giant awkward misunderstanding. He stammers out a court reply and clambers to get off of Chan, watching him disappear into the bathroom without another word.

-

Seungmin goes into the bathroom right after Chan slips out, with his giant toiletry bag clutched to his chest. The room feels damp and smells like Chan when he walks in, like something warm and woody, maybe a hint of citrus in there. It kind of hurts if Seungmin’s being honest.

He shaves his face that has gotten slightly stubbly over the past few days, hoping Chan will be okay with him using his shaving foam. Under the shower, his muscles finally relax, and he takes his time cleaning himself, running his hands over his body in the places where Chan’s were not even half an hour earlier.

It feels pathetic, yet the memories make it easy for Seungmin to get aroused again. Chan was so close, touching him in a way that felt so deliberate and intense, it made Seungmin’s head swim. It even makes him feel slightly lightheaded now, with just his imagination to supply him with pictures.

With one hand wrapped around his cock, he reaches back with the other to slowly finger himself open, imagining it to be Chan. He doesn’t make it sensual, or even satisfying, no instead he’s quick and desperate, wondering how desperate Chan would sound fingering him open to finally get his cock inside of him.

Drying himself off, Seungmin quickly opens his toiletry bag and gets out the half a gallon worth of lube he packed for the trip. He planned to go big in Vegas, in more ways than one, but clearly, it didn’t work out like that.

He also gets out the dildo he packed, a pink silicone one with just the right size to make him feel like it’s a real cock. Seungmin curses himself for not having packed a plug, much rather wanting to feel filled in a way that just _stays_ , overnight preferably, than trying to make do with a dildo that might get a tiny bit uncomfortable after a while.

Biting down on the sleeve of Chan’s hoodie to not moan too loudly, Seungmin works the dildo inside of himself as deep as it can go, the flat base of it nestled between his legs. He pulls his pants up and plucks his cock under the waistband, before leaving the bathroom, ready for a comfortable and fulfilled night, no pun intended.

Seungmin expects Chan to have gone into his own room after their awkward parting but when he waddles out of the bathroom, trying to force the dildo to stay inside, he finds the other sitting in front of the fire place, having made a bed of blankets and pillows right in front of the warmth.

Before the younger can just slip back into the bathroom, Chan’s eyes fall on him and he smiles widely, with pure love written on his face.

“I thought we could maybe both sleep here, I really don’t want one of us to get sick,” he says, his smile faltering when he sees Seungmin’s face, flushed and an expression of shock on it. “I-I mean we don’t have to, of course.”

“No, no I want to, Chan, just… let me go to the bathroom real quick.”

Chan cocks his head to the side confusedly. “But you just came from the bathroo- _oh_ ,” it dawns on him then, and he can’t help but drop his gaze to Seungmin’s middle, the outline of his cock visible even through the fuzzy pants. “You want to jerk off here?”

Spluttering for a reply, Seungmin stumbles over his words a few times. “Well since, like… you know the definition of jerking off means touching my cock I guess… not really?”

“You want to… finger yourself? Should I get you some lube and leave you alone?” It’s not meant as a joke, not fully.

“I-I don’t need lube, I already have- nevermind…” Seungmin grabs behind himself to keep the dildo in place and moves to shuffle back into the bathroom.

“Wait,” Chan stops him. “You have something inside of you right now?”

Seungmin feels like he’s glowing more than the wood in the fireplace. “Chan, it’s sliding out of me right now. Just let me go to the bathroom and pull it out so we can cuddle, okay?”

“How about you… keep it in?” Chan asks, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “If you want to. We can cuddle and you can keep it in. I won’t touch you if you don’t want that. I don’t want you to waste any lube since we don’t know how long we’ll be perched in here.”

Debating if he should tell Chan about his half a gallon bottle of lube, Seungmin’s feet slowly carry him a bit closer to Chan’s nest. “That’s very resourceful of you,” he says, trying to erase some of the tension in the air, then making sure, “Do you really want this?”

Chan nods a tiny bit too quickly. “My bedroom is freezing so I’d do anything to cuddle here in the warmth.”

Seungmin settles down a tiny bit awkwardly, one hand still on his ass to keep the dildo inside. He lays down on his side at a spot closer to the fire, hoping that with his back to Chan it won’t be as _weird_. Because this is really, _really_ weird. No doubt about that.

Chan lays down on his side behind him, shuffling forward until they’re flush together. He wraps an arm around Seungmin, pulling him backwards until there’s no space left between them. It jostles the dildo inside of Seungmin a tiny bit, making him gasp.

For the sake of their friendship, Chan doesn’t comment on it, just tries to relax and not think about how warm Seungmin is, or how something artificial is palpably pressing against his middle, nestled right between the younger’s legs. He definitely doesn’t chub up in his pants at the sole thought.

With the fire crackling in the back, they even manage to get sleepy, Seungmin relaxing in Chan’s grasp and nearly forgetting about what’s between them. Nearly, because without any pressure against it, the dildo slowly slips further and further out of him, making him squirm involuntarily.

Now, Chan is a strong man in many ways, but with his own cock half hard he really can’t ignore the slight movements. They’re cuddled together after all, his length pressing against Seungmin’s ass and feeling every little twitch of his body.

“Seungmin,” he grumbles, his voice already rough with sleepiness. “You’re moving so much…”

A breath leaves Seungmin, along with some tension. “S-sorry, it’s a dildo and not a plug, so it’s slowly… slipping out,” he says, his voice breathy from arousal. He’s rock-hard.

Chan hums in understanding and pulls his hips back somewhat, bringing his hand between them. “You could’ve lent a plug from me… just saying,” he says, feeling around for the base of the dildo. “Should I help you out?”

“Y-yes, you can.” Seungmin sounds like he’s asking Chan to help himself to some snacks or something. It goes straight to Chan’s cock.

He takes a deep breath before pushing the toy into Seungmin slowly. Seungmin moans highly in his throat, his voice breaking off in the middle and Chan swears he could cum just from that sound alone.

Seungmin is panting, pushing his ass back against Chan, searching for that pressure behind the dildo again. “D-do that again,” he orders, and Chan can feel how he slowly pushes the dildo out for him to push back it.

Chan rests his head against Seungmin’s upper back, before grabbing the base of the dildo again through the fabric and pressing it inside. This time, Seungmin moans loudly, not caring about the sound, and arches his back into Chan’s touch.

“Probably works even better if you pull my pants down…” Seungmin hums with a grin that’s audible in his voice, lifting his hips to help Chan in prying the fabric down over his ass, just enough for the older to be able to touch him.

“You know we shouldn’t do this,” Chan breathes into Seungmin’s neck, pushing down on the base of the toy until Seungmin’s toes curl from how deep it reaches.

He then pulls it out, just enough until Seungmin’s whole body shudders from the feeling. “W-we’re not doing anything, Chan… just warming up, right?”

Chan can’t hold back a chuckle. “Y-yeah just warming up.”

He fills Seungmin up again, starting up a slow rhythm of thrusting, careful to not miss any of Seungmin’s reactions. It’s just shallow, Chan’s body worn from the long day and the cold, but it seems to be more than enough for Seungmin.

“Remember how we got tested because we though we’d get laid in Vegas?” Seungmin asks, laughing shakily. “Look at us now, married and all…”

Stopping his movements for a second, Chan presses his smile into Seungmin’s skin. “Man, we were so naïve.”

“I only brought the dildo because I thought maybe I could use it with someone… didn’t expect that to be you.”

“You can use it _on_ me,” Chan blurts out, blushing furiously, before quickly covering it up. “We’re just warming up, Seungmin, remember? Nothing sexual about this, really…” Of course there is. It’s incredibly sexual. But logics works differently after midnight.

Humming, Seungmin stifles a yawn. “Right, of course. You still feel pretty could though, Chan… I can change that, I’m very warm inside.” They both know Seungmin would never say something like this during the day, but right now it makes Chan’s cock throb in his sleeping pants.

He slowly pulls the dildo out, leaving Seungmin gasping and clenching around nothing. Chan shuffles around a bit and then something else presses against Seungmin’s stretched, wet rim. It’s warmer and slightly wider than the dildo. So, _so_ much better.

With a broken moan, Chan sinks into Seungmin, his body opening up easily after having been used by the dildo. He pushes in completely in a smooth motion, groaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock. Pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s nape, Chan wraps his arms tighter around him.

“I won’t fuck you, not right now,” he mumbles sleepily. “Just warming up…”

“You can sleep, Chan. I’ll try and sleep to,” Seungmin replies, only a tiny bit more awake than Chan. “But you can fuck me too, if you want to. I don’t mind.”

“Silly,” Chan whispers. “You won’t be able to sleep if I fuck you.”

Humming, Seungmin presses himself even closer to Chan. “I don’t care… just stay with me please. Stay inside of me, I don’t care in what way.”

“I will, Minmin, I won’t leave you.”

-

Seungmin wakes up to the feeling of teeth buried in his shoulder and Chan slowly rutting into him. His own cock is half hard, the blanket sticky around it, which shows him he must’ve cum in his sleep. Light is filtering into the room and the fire is nearly out when he looks over.

“Were you inside of me the whole night?” He asks, interrupted by moans that are born from Chan’s little thrusts inside of him. He feels a weird mixture of numb and completely oversensitive. Like he’s swollen and tight, yet also incredibly loose and open. 

“I think so,” Chan breathes. “Woke up when you came in your sleep, you clenched around me so tight, _fuck_.”

Chuckling, Seungmin stretches his back and clenches around Chan deliberately. “Like this?”

Chan comes with a garbled moan of Seungmin’s name, stuttering to a halt inside of the younger. He stays inside through it, pumping his hips in tiny motions that Seungmin can barely feel. Only when Chan pulls out does he realize the extent of their nightly activities, his body feeling completely worn, even more so than that time he took three cocks after one another.

Seungmin brings his fingers to the mess, pushing two inside and stretching them apart easily, lubed by the mess Chan made.

“Think you could fit your cock and the dildo inside at the same time?” He asks absentmindedly, a loopy smile on his face.

A string of curses leaves Chan. “I wish I wasn’t so worn, then we could find out.”

“Don’t worry,” Seungmin hums. “There’s always another time, Chan.”

Chan sits up with an excited glint in his eyes. “Can I make you come?”

“I already came though,” Seungmin answers, rising his brows.

“Not when you’re awake,” Chan reminds, and it sounds so _filthy_ , Seungmin blushes up to the tips of his ears. “Can I? Please?”

“Of course, yeah, totally,” Seungmin says quickly, turning his head to be able to look at Chan completely. “What do you want to do?”

Chan doesn’t even wait before blurting out, “Can you sit on my face?”

Seungmin nearly chokes on his spit. “You just came inside of me.”

“Y-yeah?”

“I mean… okay then,” Seungmin says wide-eyed, surprised when Chan immediately lays on his back and makes grabby hands at the younger.

Pulling his tangled sleeping pants off completely, Seungmin shuffles over and throws a leg over Chan’s shoulders, straddling him. The older shuffles down, nosing along the length of Seungmin’s cock that’s coming to full hardness with each second passing.

It happens right on time when Seungmin feels Chan’s cum make its way out of him, that Chan brings his tongue to his sensitive rim. He closes his lips around it, simultaneously pulling Seungmin’s weight down on him with a hand on each of his thighs, so he’s truly sitting on Chan’s face.

The older pushes his tongue inside of Seungmin’s messy hole, sucking and slurping his own release out of him with absolutely lewd noises. Seungmin’s cheeks are burning from the sounds alone, the feeling so intense on his oversensitive body, he knows he won’t hold out long.

He makes the mistake of looking down, seeing his cock hang heavy over where Chan disappears underneath him. It makes him gasp loudly, his thighs closing tight automatically and Chan all but _moans_ against him, eating Seungmin out with even more fervour.

Seungmin’s legs begin to tremble when he hurries closer to the edge, a hand on his cock to stroke himself in time with Chan thrusting his tongue inside of him. Right before he feels like he’ll explode he scrambles backwards, gaining a look at Chan’s red face, his lips a bright pink and shining with cum, spit and lube.

The younger only needs a few more tugs of his hand until he shoots all over Chan’s face, adding even more to the mess there. Chan keeps his mouth open and swallows whatever lands inside, waiting patiently until Seungmin comes down somewhat to push him back and sit up.

He pulls the other into his lap and doesn’t even think before kissing Seungmin passionately. It takes the younger by surprise, but he quickly moans into the kiss and eagerly licks up whatever is left of him on Chan’s tongue. 

They’re both completely breathless, pulling back before soon and Chan lays Seungmin down gently in the sheets, promises of a warm bath and a glass of water on his lips. Distantly, Seungmin can hear water start to run in the bathroom and a fruity scent fill the air.

When Chan comes back out of the bathroom however, it’s with a shocked sound. Seungmin opens his eyes and sees Chan holding up his lube.

“How the _fuck_ did you get this to Vegas and back again?”

Seungmin giggles. “Why did you think I took a suitcase with me for just a few days?”

Fondly shaking his head, Chan places the lube down on the tea table. “Were you planning this, Seungmin?” He asks, a faux-shocked tone to his voice.

“I just like to be prepared, okay?”

-

It gets considerably better between them after that. They bath together, Chan helping Seungmin with cleaning himself out, and then eat a nutritious brunch of frozen veggies, reheated with some rice on the side.

It’s good until it gets dark out and the blizzard picks up again, when Seungmin walks into the living room with two steaming cups of peppermint tea, to find Chan sitting on the couch, looking down at a picture frame in his lap. He approaches him carefully, placing the mugs on the table before sitting down next to him. Chan flinches away. 

With furrowed brows, Seungmin leans over to take a look at the picture. It’s of the two of them with Minho and Changbin, when they were younger. _Younger_. Seungmin probably wasn’t older than fifteen at the time. They’re all standing next to the wooden sign of the summer camp they went to every single year.

In the picture, Chan has an arm thrown around Seungmin, wearing a wide grin on his face in comparison to an almost bored looking Seungmin. Changbin and Minho are holding hands, both only smiling shyly.

Seungmin gulps down a thick layer of fear that settles over his tongue. “Why are you looking at that, Chan?” He asks, scared of the answer when his best friend’s face falls even more at the sound of his voice.

For a long time, they just sit there like that, Seungmin looking at Chan and the older staring at the picture, his eyes empty. When he speaks up, the tea has stopped steaming. 

“You know when you have a scratch, or a bruise and you keep touching it even though it hurts?” He asks, his voice scarily monotonous. Seungmin’s throat is completely dry, so all he can do as an answer is nod. “You keep pushing down on it to feel the pain, because it feels good? Kind of… cathartic.”

“Chan-“

“That’s how I feel with you, Seungmin. We’ve always been close, always _wanted_ to be close. When we’re apart, I need to see you again as soon as I can. When I look at you, my heart jumps and my skin tingles, but then you look back and I can see in your eyes that it’s not the same the other way around. I can see it, Seungmin.”

“Chan I… I love you,” the younger answers after moments of silence, voice thick. “I love you so much.”

“Stop the acting, Seungmin,” Chan’s voice is cold when he finally looks at the other, but it turns into a desperate plead. “Please don’t keep me hooked like that. Don’t keep me hooked when there won’t ever be a future where you look back at me like I look at you. You’ve had years to develop the same feelings and I waited and hoped patiently. Let me go, Seungmin. Don’t do this to me, or to yourself.” 

It hits Seungmin right where it hurts, because Chan is right. Or he _was_.

Would they still be in Vegas, or still be the same people they were just a month earlier, he might be right. But this Seungmin that has been living with Chan for the whole duration of the blizzard? This Seungmin that hurts when Chan smiles, gets giddy when they touch. That Seungmin knows exactly what Chan is feeling.

He feels like he's putting weight on the knee that has hurt ever since Jeongin’s birthday, purposefully so, just to feel the sweet pain it emanates. He feels like when he was fourteen and so desperately wanted to fit in. When he came to the skate park everyday to get the attention of the cool older kids. It hurt back then, but it was worth it in the end. With lifelong friendships being formed.

“I can’t let you go, Chan,” he says, hoping that that’s enough. “Not yet.”

A pitiful, shaky laugh leaves Chan. His eyes are glistening in the candlelight. “You’re cruel, Seungmin. You’re the cruellest person I ever met.”

-

Seungmin is left alone in the living room, the fire dying down and he feels too powerless to put more wood in. It feels like everything is slipping from his grasp. His best friend, his newly acquired emotions that he’s still so unsure about. The life he was so sure he wanted to have before the trip to Vegas.

It’s cold in the house, the storm outside howling loudly and Seungmin’s body is trembling, yet he doesn’t get himself a blanket. He doesn’t even pull Chan’s hoodie back on, every movement feeling like too much, the nothingness around him all-consuming.

The teas stand forgotten on the table.

There are only gushes of wind, rattling wood and the faintest simmer of the flame left in the fireplace. And then there’s a sound that gently travels through the air, a faint noise that Seungmin barely picks up on until it comes again.

It’s the sound of Chan’s voice, distorted in a high moan, or a sob, Seungmin isn’t quite sure. Before he knows it, he’s standing up, padding over to Chan’s bedroom and resting his forehead against the door. The sound is louder here, more audible, but still not clear.

Seungmin doesn’t want Chan to cry, and if what he’s hearing aren’t sobs, but moans, then he doesn’t want Chan to be moaning alone.

So, a quietly as he can, he opens the door to Chan’s bedroom and steps into the freezing air inside. It’s completely dark, except for a few icy rays of moonlight filtering through the blinds. Seungmin knows Chan is aware of his presence when his voice stops producing the wondrous sounds, only his heavy breathing carried through the air. 

Seungmin slips underneath Chan’s blanket, immediately being engulfed in a tight embrace. Despite the freezing air, Chan’s body is hot and when Seungmin allows his hands to travel over his skin, he doesn’t find clothes in the way, anywhere.

Chan’s cock is hard, and his face is wet and Seungmin kisses him with all emotions he can feel bubbling inside of him. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles against Chan’s lips, nearly biting down on the plush flesh.

Groaning, Chan grabs fistfuls of Seungmin’s shirt and pulls the fabric upwards. “Instead of being sorry, how about you get naked too.”

It almost makes Seungmin smile, if it wasn’t for the salty taste still on his lips. He rips his shirt off and pushes his pants down as quickly as he can, pressing himself against Chan completely. Hot meets cold and it makes them both moan against each other’s skin.

The storm is settling, as if time stops just for this, just for them.

Chan sucks bruises into the skin of Seungmin’s neck as the younger pulls on his hair, wraps the other around his cock. It’s like they’re touching for the first time, completely frantic movements of their legs against another, their lips meeting here and there before travelling over necks and shoulders.

“I won’t be cruel anymore,” Seungmin moans against Chan’s skin, rutting his cock against the other’s abs. “To neither of us.”

A sob hiccups through Chan and he grabs one of Seungmin’s hands, bringing it down between his legs. “Earlier I felt like I was breaking apart,” he says, gulping down another wave of tears. Seungmin’s fingers come in contact with something hard. “Keep me together Seungmin, please.”

Wrapping his fingers around the base of the toy, Seungmin gently coaxes it out of Chan, kissing the corners of his lips as the older moans. “I’m here, Chan. I won’t leave you again,” Seungmin promises, shuddering when he realizes that he knows the feeling of that dildo, because it’s his _own_.

He whispers filthy praise into Chan’s ear before bringing his fingers to his rim, pushing two inside easily, making Chan moan with the simplest of touches.

“Do you have lube, Chan? Don’t want to sleep with you like this…”

“N-nightstand,” Chan moans, occupied with memorizing how Seungmin’s fingers go so much deeper than his own.

Seungmin fumbles around on the wooden surface, knocking something over in the process which makes both of them giggle before their lips meet in a messy kiss. He eventually finds the bottle – considerably smaller than his own – and pulls back to squirt some on his fingers, hoping to not make too big of a mess on the bed.

He pulls his fingers out of Chan to lube himself up, blushing when Chan brings himself into position and spreads his legs wide for Seungmin to fit between. His hands are roaming Seungmin’s arms, over his shoulders and down his chest and it _burns_ , in the best way possible.

The moonlight is illuminating their bodies in an enchanting blueish colour. It makes Chan’s eyes glisten and twinkle up at Seungmin when he pushes in, closing as Chan is filled slowly. The older pulls Seungmin down against him, lips on his ear, his neck, everywhere in between.

When Seungmin slips inside fully, a high moan escapes his throat. Chan is tight, his whole body shuddering around Seungmin like he’s about to burst at the seams, only held together by the puzzle piece that is their connection.

“Chan,” Seungmin breathes. “Put your hand on my throat. Make me feel like you’re really there, like it’s not just a dream.”

Trembling fingers come to rest around Seungmin’s neck, barely pressing down but still a reminder of a presence there, of strength and power around Seungmin who feels more than vulnerable.

Seungmin drops his head and their foreheads come to rest together, their lips so close. They breath in the same air, hearts beating in the same rhythm as Seungmin slowly begins to move his hips. Chan’s grip on his throat tightens with some thrusts and it’s intimate, so intimate, Seungmin doesn’t know where to put all of his emotions. He just hopes Chan can feel them like he can feel his.

Chan can, more than he ever felt anything before. Like this, he knows what Seungmin feels. That it’s the exact same emotions that he carried within him since they were young. The ones he doubts will ever leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and being here! Please leave kudos and comments to make a poor writers day~


End file.
